a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radio-controlled scale model vehicles, and in particular, to the cooling of the motors used by these vehicles.
b. Problems in the Art
Radio-controlled scale model vehicles are becoming increasingly popular. And currently there is continuing development of these vehicles, including batteries used to power electrical motors used in some of these vehicles and the motors (generally electric, but may be gasoline-powered) used to propel the vehicles.
A particular problem with present vehicles is the heat generated by motor during operation. The motors are generally high RPM motors and as a consequence produce a substantial amount of heat.
A specific example can be given with respect to radio-controlled race cars with electric motors. Motor temperatures can reach levels in the range of 160.degree. to 170.degree. F. or higher. Problems with temperatures in this range are obvious; high motor temperatures reduce motor efficiency and, consequently, performance. Additionally, high operating temperatures lead to more frequent breakdowns and even premature failure.
A somewhat subtle side effect of this high heat is the fact that efficiency of the motors may diminish. For example, it has been found that higher temperatures at the motor can more quickly drain the battery supplying power to the motor. Higher temperatures can also decrease the effective life of the motor. The higher the temperature, the higher the electrical resistance in the wires associated with batteries and electrical motor, and thus more electrical energy is converted to heat; instead of being converted to mechanical energy useful to the motor.
These types of vehicles are scale model (some are one-tenth or one-twelfth scale; other ratios also exists) and relatively small sized. Any of them utilize bodies which are configured to almost identically simulate full size bodies of real vehicles. Many times the motors, and/or batteries, are substantially enclosed within the bodies and frames. This further contributes to the heating problem.
Currently, the conventional method of attempting to reduce heat of this type is to utilize heat sinks on or associated with the motor. The heat sinks attempt to conductively take the heat and dissipate it. While heat sinks can have some beneficial effect, they generally are not able to reduce the heat level as much as would be desirable in many situations.
There is a real need in the art to improve upon the ability to reduce heat generated by these motors. It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a means and method for cooling motors for radio-controlled scale model vehicles which improves over the state of the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which can actually dissipate heat generated by the motor during operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which by cooling the engine or parts of the engine can increase effective operation of the batteries powering the motor and/or the motor for longer periods of time.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means and method as above described which increases the amount of input energy which is converted to mechanical energy to power the car as opposed to thermal energy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which minimally impacts upon the stability and aerodynamic characteristics of the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which increases performance of the car.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is non-complex, economical, and efficient.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which can be adapted for use with a variety of different vehicles and in a variety of different configurations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is durable in the conditions experienced by these vehicles and reduces failures.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.